


The Libertine

by Aleanbh



Category: Borderlands
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Edging, Orgasm Denial, Other, Strangulation, all aboard the poop train, choo choo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/Aleanbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gets a special kind of promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LvL90BioticGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvL90BioticGod/gifts).



> Just a little something I wrote for my good friend's birthday. Hope you enjoy ;D

Jack took a drag from his cigarette. A glass of cognac was loosely held in his other hand,  hanging next to the oversized chair. He squinted at the bottle that held only another glass' worth of alcohol and scoffed. Flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette, he sat up and set the glass down. His fist smashed the intercom button hard enough to make the whip sitting next to it jump.

" _BLAKE!"_ Jack heard something crash to the floor and cackled. The man servant stammered a reply, but Jack wasn't exactly paying attention. It took him a minute to remember what he'd called for. _Oh yeah. Booze._ "Send Rhysie-cup up here with another bottle of cognac."

The door to his personal spa creaked open. Nisha strode through, naked and toweling her hair brusquely. Jack grabbed the bottle and upended it, emptying its contents before hurling it aside. Glass shattered but The Sherriff didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

"Make that two bottles."

"That kinda night, eh tiger?" Nisha said, eyes glinting dangerously. Her hips swayed as she approached the desk. His eyes lazily trailed up and down her body, making the woman laugh. "You're planning something. Wanna share with the class?"

"You remember that new assistant of mine?" Jack asked. He took another long pull from the cigarette, leaning back in his chair and patting his thigh. Nisha perched atop him, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. "Tall, lanky guy with the ECHOeye--"

Nimble fingers plucked the cig from him and she took a lazy drag. "Yeah, reminds me a bit of Timothy from back in the day. Likes to lurk around late at night." She lifted her head and blew three perfect smoke rings before continuing. "How long've you been tapping _that_ before you decided to share?"

"Well, I'm making it up to you," he said, grin widening.  "He's your toy for the evening. Didn't break him in, either. Still has a bit of fire in him that needs extinguishing."

Nisha bit her lip, eyes flaring with excitement. She smirked and her fingers traced the lapels of Jack's coat.

"Oh no," she said softly. She actually _giggled_. "That'll be a team effort."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

A soft knock at the door interrupted them. The pair's attention shifted, and Jack wrapped an arm around Nisha's waist. He reached up with his free hand and snagged the cig back while Nisha's eyes never left the door.

_Predator mode incoming,_ he thought to himself.

After another shot of nicotine, Jack sat up. With a gesture, the door unlocked. Rhys slowly entered with a silver tray that held a single glass and two bottles of amber cognac. He balanced it carefully with his cybernetic arm, the other tucked behind him. Rhys' eyes never once lifted,  gaze  locked on the floor instead. Jack felt Nisha shudder ever so slightly, and chuckled.

_Oh, this'll be a riot._

"Perfect timing, kiddo!" he said boisterously. Nisha was all but vibrating in his lap. "Just set all that on the desk and take a seat."

Rhys glanced up and finally noticed the naked woman draped across his boss' lap. All the color leeched from his face. The tray wobbled, nearly dumping its contents all over the desk, and the boy yelped. He shakily set the tray down before sinking into the chair behind him.

"Nudge that over here, won't ya pumpkin?" Jack rattled the glass in his hand and the ice inside tinkled softly.

Rhys ignored him, attention snared by Nisha's eyes like a mouse trapped by a serpent's hypnotic gaze. Jack scowled, but leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, content to watch.

"I didn't catch your name, sugar," she murmured, licking her lips. The boy's eyes darted down to her mouth before snapping up again. Slender fingers, nails painted a deep maroon, slithered across the desk and wrapped around the hilt of the whip. "Sounded like something sweet?"

"R-Rhys, ma'am."

"Call me Nisha."

The Sherriff tightened her grip on her lover's shoulder to the point of pain.  Jack hissed in pleasure, but the kid never once looked away from her.  His eyes darted between his girlfriend and Rhys, every muscle in his body tensing in anticipation.

The crack from the whip echoed through the office. Rhys' shriek was cut off when the leather cord lashed around his neck and snapped taught. The sound sent a jolt of electricity down Jack's spine and his cock went from half mast to full immediately. Rhys' hands darted up to the cord, desperately trying to wedge his fingers between the whip and his airway.

Nisha leaned back against Jack's chest and yanked the boy to his knees prior to forcing him up against the desk's edge. Her free hand tugged the tray within arm's reach and Jack nipped her shoulder in thanks before availing himself of more alcohol. The dopamine injectors built into his chair released another dose the same time he took a generous draught. Jack moaned.

"Ah, that's it..." His teeth grit when Nisha started to rock against him, rubbing against his arousal. All the while, the whip creaked as it tightened around Rhys' throat. Despite the drug and lust induced haze, Jack flicked her hip. Glass in hand, he gestured towards the kid who was quickly turning an alarming shade of purple. "He's not used to your kinda grip, sweetheart. He's gonna pass out. Or have an aneurism. "

"What a shame..."

Nisha pouted, but the leather loosened. Rhys' chest heaved with a tremendous gulp of air and he doubled over on all fours. Hiccupping coughs soon followed, drowned out by Jack's hysterical laughter.

"We'll have to work on that then, won't we?" The Sherriff hopped off her lover's lap and perched on the edge of his desk instead. With a twist of her wrist, Rhys was pulled upright once again and jerked forward so she could get a firm grip on his chin. She forced his head up and inspected him for a long moment, turning his head this way and that. Her probing stare lingered on the ports at his temples before moving on to Rhys' eyes. "Interesting." She released him, unwinding the whip from around his neck. She smirked before shoving him away with a careless kick. "No wonder you like him so much."

"What can I say?" Jack replied. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and hands splayed. "I have a type." He shifted in order to top his glass off before standing up and stretching. "With a bit of work, I think he'll grow on you."

"Ma'am?" Rhys managed to croak. He coughed and cleared his throat before trying again. "I, I don't understand...did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all," Nisha said, scooting off the desk and padding to Jack's side. She took the glass from him and drained it.  "Quite the opposite, Rhys." Her tongue caught a stray drop of cognac and her lips twisted into a devious smile. "You just earned a promotion."

"P-Promotion?" Rhys' jaw dropped, eyes widening.

Jack stalked behind Rhys, empty glass abandoned at the edge of his desk. His hands clapped down on Rhys' shoulders and gripped firmly. The hair on the back of the kid's neck stood on end. Jack roughly jerked his assistant around, forcing Rhys' eyes away from Nisha. The CEO of Hyperion's eyes glinted with madness and mirth accompanied by a shark like grin. He could feel the shudder of terror race up Rhys' spine.

"Got your attention now, princess?" His voice was soft, but held an unmistakable undercurrent of violence. "It's a very special promotion, too." Jack laughed, shoving Rhys up against the desk. "I don't let just anyone fuck my girlfriend, you know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so while this isn't ENTIRELY FINISHED it's getting there. :D

"W-What?" Rhys' face flushed and he blinked up at Jack owlishly.

"Did I stutter, Rhysie?" Jack's speech was slightly slurred. His eyes, on the other hand, were intensely focused on the younger man and sharp as a razor's edge. "You." He jabbed a finger roughly into Rhys' chest. "Are going to assist me." The hands on the boy's shoulders forced Rhys down onto his knees before Jack settled back into his chair. "In fucking her--" He filled the remaining glass on the tray to the brim with cognac, using it to gesture towards his girlfriend, "--brains out. Clear enough, kiddo? Or do I need to draw a helpful little picture for you?"

"T-That won't--" Rhys' voice came out an octave higher than normal. He cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "That won't be necessary, sir."

Nisha draped an arm over her lover's chest and rested her chin on his shoulder. She swiftly unbuttoned his vest before skirting down and impatiently tugging Jack's Hyperion sweater out of his jeans. The kid's eyes shifted from Jack's to watch her hand dip under the waistband of his pants. Rhys’ face flushed, eyes becoming half lidded as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Start him out with something familiar," she murmured against Jack's throat. Teeth clamped down around his pulse and her nails dug bloody crescent marks into his lower stomach. Jack grimaced through the next gulp of alcohol.  "Meanwhile, let's show him how the big boys play."

Jack stared down at the kid. The CEO didn't so much as twitch when the whip lashed right next to his chair. Rhys, on the other hand, damn near sailed through the roof. Glass swirling in one hand, Jack reached down with the other to gather a fistful of his assistant's hair. His grip was like a vice and he jerked Rhys' head up. Jack's eyes darted towards his crotch for a second before waggling his eyebrows.

"Come on now, it’s not gonna suck itself," he muttered. Eyes never leaving Rhys', he drained his glass before tossing it behind him carelessly. The whip cracked again, glass shattering and littering the floor. Jack heard it crunch under Nisha's bare feet as she paced restlessly behind him. "Better get a move on, champ. She's a little trigger happy tonight."

As if to emphasize his words, the whip was suddenly wrapped around Jack's throat. He clenched his teeth, the hand in Rhys' hair tightening roughly and causing the boy to cry out. Clumsy fingers fiddled with the button of the CEO’s jeans when his head was wrenched back against the chair's headrest. As much as Jack may have _wanted_ to watch the kid's eyes glaze over before slobbering all over his knob, but he was forced to look up. Nisha grinned above him, free hand idly toying with the hair at his temples.

"He see all of you yet?" she asked, her voice a sultry purr. The words were slightly muffled by the erratic pulse pounding through his head. "Or did you save that for me?"

"Always leave the unwrapping to you," he rasped. Jack winked and gave her a shit eating grin. "Harder, babe. I'm still talk--Hnngh!"

The cord around his neck tightened around his final word.

"Better?" Nisha's eyes glittered dangerously and she undid the clasp on his chin. Her fingers wandered down to caress the purple bruise that bloomed where the whip held him. "Cocky little shit."

_You love it,_ he mouthed.

She laughed. "Keep it up, and I'll bring out the knives."

White knuckled fingers gripped the arm of the chair tightly, Jack resisting every urge towards a smartass retort.  A choked moan rumbled through his chest when the kid's mouth closed around his cock. The dopamine injectors activated when Rhys deep throated him, tongue swirling around his shaft. His hips jerked up out of the chair, yet Nisha reigned her lover in with contemptuous ease.

The Sheriff's attention turned down towards Rhys. Lust darkened her eyes and her lips parted as she watched the kid go to work. Jack snarled when his assistant's teeth scraped against the sensitive underside of his erection.

"Look up here, Rhys," Nisha cooed.

The whip slackened, and Jack's head swam with the sudden rush of oxygen. The sight that awaited between his legs didn't help much, either. Rhys' glassy eyed stare was somewhat endearing, complemented by the full lips that wrapped snug around the hilt of Jack's cock. The remaining clasps unhooked and the mask clattered to the floor. Rhys' eyes cleared before nearly popping out of his skull. The CEO’s cock slipped past lips that had gone slack with horror and Jack chuckled darkly, eyes narrowing. He wasn't going to let the kid off _that_ easily. 

"Ah, ah, ah, don't stop sweetheart," Jack breathed, forcing Rhys back down onto his member. His head fell back against the headrest and groaned raggedly when the tip brushed the back of his assistant's throat.  "You're doing _great_."

"Looks like you've got him trained, cowboy." One of Nisha's legs hooked over the arm of Jack's chair, foot curving around his knee. She nudged his legs apart to get a better view. "Clever tongue?"

"You have no idea," Jack said. Bored of face fucking the kid, he pulled Rhys off his cock with a satisfying _pop_. A thick strand of saliva and precum trailed from the corner of his mouth. "He's all yours, babe."

Nisha knelt next to his assistant, grabbing hold of his chin. Her tongue lapped up the mess before her teeth closed around Rhys' lower lip. 

"Don't worry," she whispered against Rhys' mouth. He shuddered against her, a soft whimper escaping him. "I'll go easy on ya." Nisha pulled away, eyes fixated on the younger man's swollen lips. "So long as you can follow orders."

Moments like these reminded Jack exactly why he loved her. Nisha was always so eager to paint herself as the good cop, the Lawbringer, just there to lend a hand. He snorted at the mental image, seeing the razors hidden behind her smile. Oh, she’d help alright. Her definition of help was a bit different from most, as he knew all too well.

_ Oh Rhys was so fucked. _


End file.
